Saveurs d'Egypte
by Ezilda
Summary: Elle était conjureur de sorts. Bill comptait bien le devenir. Et il paraissait certain qu’au beau milieu de l’Egypte, les mésaventures de ces deux-là promettaient d’être mouvementées.
1. Partie 1

**Saveurs d'Egypte**

**Personnages :** OC, Bill Weasley

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Résumé :** Elle était conjureur de sorts. Bill comptait bien le devenir. Et il paraissait certain qu'au beau milieu de l'Egypte, les mésaventures de ces deux-là promettaient d'être mouvementées.

**Disclaimer : **Bill et le monde sorcier sont à JKR. Seuls quelques personnages sont issus de mon imagination.

* * *

_Juste quelques précisions :_

_- J'ai annoté quelques mots égyptiens avec ce symbole °. Vous avez la signification du mot à la fin du chapitre. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abusé des références égyptiennes._

_- La seconde partie sera publiée la semaine prochaine. Elle est d'ors et déjà écrite, donc vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire à ce sujet. Et une hypothétique troisième partie est à prévoir.  
_

_Merci à mes deux beta-lectrices, Owlie Wood et Meish Kaos !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Partie 1**

C'était évident qu'on me confierait la tâche d'accueillir le petit nouveau du service. Les gobelins ne sont pas connus pour leur goût du contact humain et mes éminents confrères ne se donneraient certainement jamais la peine de bousculer leur précieux emploi du temps pour de la bleusaille.

Etonnant qu'en Egypte, dans le service d'exploitation des ressources de Gringotts, la misogynie et l'arrogance soient si présentes, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, Asma Souakri, peux bien me vanter d'être la seule femme conjureur de sorts de la section égyptienne de la Banque des Sorciers. Le fait est que mes collègues masculins se sont arrangés dès mes débuts pour me confier toute la paperasse et les missions peu ragoûtantes. Comme s'ils allaient se risquer à donner une mission importante à une gamine, comme ils aiment à le dire dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

Très bien, je m'occuperai de leur William Weasley et je lui apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne se laisse pas dévorer par les requins du service. Ce que ces sorciers aux dents longues ignorent, c'est que dans le domaine de la recherche de toute trace de magie égyptienne ancienne, je suis allée à bonne école. Oh, sûrement pas comme eux et ce William Weasley, dans une académie d'excellente réputation d'Angleterre, d'Allemagne ou que sais-je encore. Mais je suis née au Caire, j'ai grandi au Caire, j'ai vagabondé toute mon enfance le long du Nil et, plus grande, j'ai poussé les limites de mon territoire jusqu'au désert et ses mystères.

Le parchemin qui nous est parvenu lors de mes dix ans en a surpris plus d'un. Mes parents, mes trois grands frères, mais pas moi, j'ai toujours pressenti que je n'étais pas normale. Désormais j'étais sorcière. Est-ce que ça changeait réellement quelque chose ? Gamine, le quartier de Darb-El-Husr juché à l'Est de la Citadelle me traitait déjà comme si j'étais une erreur de la nature que les autres enfants devaient éviter. Peu m'importait, parce que j'errais là où bon me semblait. Et les mystères du désert silencieux me paraissaient préférables à tout jeu enfantin.

J'ai été à l'Ecole magique de Boukaraf, soigneusement dissimulée aux yeux de tout moldu dans une oasis loin au Sud-Ouest du Caire. J'y ai étudié la magie, les sortilèges, l'art de se servir d'une baguette, tout ce qui ferait de moi une bonne et brave petite sorcière. Pendant les vacances, je passais mon temps à fuir le foyer parental alors que ma mère marmonnait qu'il était temps de penser à me trouver un gentil garçon pour me marier à la fin de mes études. J'usais d'un tapis volant acquis chèrement avec mes quelques économies et j'allais humer le sable sec du désert et la poussière des pyramides. Je pouvais regarder ces monuments des heures durant, juchée sur une dune avec une gourde cachée dans les plis beiges de ma djellaba.

J'ai passé un temps fou à épier des équipes de recherche dans les vallées ensablées. Je les regardais creuser inlassablement en quête de nouveaux trésors et objets magiques qui iraient alimenter les coffres de Gringotts sous le contrôle avide des gobelins. On avait fini par me surprendre et je m'étais retrouvée coincée dans une tente, honteuse de m'être faite prendre par les ouvriers de Gringotts, comme si j'avais commis un quelconque méfait. Du haut de mes quinze ans, j'avais lancé à la tête du responsable de chantier, venu observer l'intruse, que je savais parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils n'essaient pas de me cacher qu'ils étaient sorciers, puisque je l'étais autant qu'eux. Après un rire tonitruant du chef qui m'avait valu de reculer de deux bons pas, il m'avait assuré que je pouvais rester. Ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai suivi autant que je pouvais en dehors de mes classes, et de cette façon, il m'a enseigné toutes les ficelles du métier.

Croyez-moi, les théories fumeuses et les grands airs de tout ponte magicologue ne parviennent pas à la cheville des sages et rares conseils de Nadim Ghezali, simple chef de fouilles. Le visage tanné par le rude soleil et la barbe salie par la poussière, il connaissait tout des expéditions et des recherches entreprises par Gringotts. Il pestait sans cesse contre le manque de réalisme de ces conjureurs de sort beaux parleurs préférant se la couler douce durant les chaudes soirées du Caire, où l'odeur acre du whisky l'emportait sur la douceur amère de notre karkadé°.

Ainsi, quelques années plus tard, je me retrouvai devant le Centre de Transports Magiques du Caire, un jeudi où la chaleur ne se faisait pas aussi pesante, mais où le vent jouait avec violence avec les voiles des femmes et les tentures des échoppes. Les Moldus passaient sans grand intérêt devant cette boutique désœuvrée de vieux tapis, la vitrine était poussiéreuse et si l'on approchait, les quelques marchandises amassées là n'avaient pas de quoi attirer le chaland. Même la vieille pancarte, se balançant au gré des bourrasques avait son inscription effacée par le temps.

Je n'entrai pas par la grande porte. Je contournai le bâtiment par une petite ruelle qui donnait sur l'arrière-boutique et me faufilai dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte en bois dont les gonds grincèrent sinistrement. Un chat vint se frotter contre le bas de ma robe, me faisant sursauter dans l'ombre du couloir dans lequel je m'étais avancée. Je posai la main contre le mur et fis encore quelques pas, jusqu'à sentir un relief étrange sous mes doigts ; j'y appliquai le bout de ma baguette. Une fine trace lumineuse se dessina sur le mur, éclairant subrepticement l'endroit désolé. Je fermai les yeux et passai lentement dans l'espace désigné.

J'avais eu cent fois l'occasion d'aller dans le Centre de Transports, dont une bonne dizaine en y entrant de cette façon. Il n'empêchait que le contraste entre l'arrière-boutique étouffante d'obscurité et la salle immense et éclairée me serrait toujours étrangement le coeur.

Il n'y avait pas foule en ce jour de semaine. Passaient par là un homme d'affaires russe engoncé dans des fourrures qu'il ôterait précipitamment en sortant d'ici et quelques mages kenyans en tenue traditionnelle, discutant avec agitation en faisant tinter leurs bracelets de bois.

Je jetai un regard plus aigu à l'ensemble de l'endroit et me dirigeai vers l'accueil où une jeune sorcière parut bien embêtée de me voir arriver du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle y remettait savamment une touche de khôl.

- Bonjour, entamai-je. Le Portoloin de Londres prévu pour 10h21 ?

L'hôtesse prit les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'achèvement de son ouvrage, avant de refermer avec un bruit sec son miroir de poche et de se pencher vers un gigantesque grimoire, dont je voyais avec un amusement mal dissimulé les mots briller faiblement et disparaître remplacés par d'autres lignes et horaires.

- Il aura dix minutes de retard.

Elle ne sembla guère apprécier que je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Des problèmes au contrôle des valises des passagers, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Parfait. En espérant que ce cher Weasley ne se serait pas amusé à vouloir amener on ne sait quelle potion illicite.

- Très bien, marmonnai-je à l'hôtesse qui fixait avec un sourire narquois mes doigts pianotant nerveusement le comptoir.

J'allai m'asseoir dans un coin sur une chaise en bois usée par les milliers de visiteurs que recevait le centre.

J'ai toujours aimé le mystère et l'inconnu. Pourtant là, ignorer quel genre d'homme était Weasley ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. Il pouvait être un fils à papa espérant comme tous ceux du service qu'en restant dans un bureau, il pourrait trouver trésors et objets magiques puissants qui feraient sa gloire et sa renommée. Ambitieux, paresseux… Tout ça défilait dans ma tête et j'esquissai malgré moi une grimace en imaginant cette future collaboration qui pouvait facilement s'avérer désastreuse.

La voix doucereuse de l'hôtesse, amplifiée magiquement, résonna dans le hall, me sortant de ma léthargie pensive.

- Le Portoloin pour Londres apparaîtra en zone E dans une minute. Veuillez dégager la zone. Nous vous rappelons que pour des raisons de sécurité, il est interdit de faire usage de sa baguette magique dans l'enceinte du Centre de Transports Magiques du Caire. Merci de votre compréhension.

Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit mentionné, enlevant d'une main le léger voile qui couvrait mes longs cheveux nattés, pensant ainsi être plus présentable aux yeux de l'occidental.

Quelques autres visiteurs s'étaient réunis avec moi autour de la zone E délimitée par une ligne magique d'un violet jurant avec le reste de la salle d'une couleur sable. Le Portoloin apparut avec un bruit d'explosion, entraînant avec lui cinq sorciers. Il me fallut à peine deux secondes pour reconnaître William Weasley dans le jeune rouquin jetant des regards mi-amusés mi-intrigués tout autour de lui, tandis que les autres passagers se hâtaient vers la sortie avec une morgue désolante.

Son attitude me plaisait.

- Monsieur William Weasley, demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il tourna un regard curieux vers moi et me serra vigoureusement la main.

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bill.

Mes yeux s'égarèrent un instant de ses cheveux roux mi-longs attachés en catogan jusqu'au crochet de serpent à son oreille, et un vieux blouson en peau de dragon ne dépareillait pas le tout. Je n'aurai certainement pas imaginé ça.

- Asma Souakri, votre collaboratrice, je me présentai à mon tour.

A vrai dire, j'étais bien embarrassée sur la façon dont je devais me comporter face à cet atypique. Je m'étais attendue à un arrogant Sorcier-Pur qu'il faudrait que je mate doucement. C'était à ça que le service m'avait habituée.

- Enchanté ! J'avoue que j'ai eu peur un moment que ce soit un gobelin de la direction qui vienne m'accueillir ici, plaisanta-t-il tout en scrutant distraitement par-dessus mon épaule les fresques ornant les murs du Centre.

Je me retins de sourire, me rappelant qu'à Gringotts, c'étaient les gobelins qui tiraient toutes les ficelles. Il n'était pas bon de s'en moquer.

- Les gobelins ne sont pas connus pour leur goût du contact humain, je proférai cette généralité qui semblait avoir cours en Angleterre autant qu'en Egypte.

- Effectivement, répondit-il en étirant les bras et en prenant une profonde inspiration. Alors, me voilà en Egypte.

J'avoue qu'à son air badin, je n'ai pu réprimer un sourire.

- Ce n'est que le Centre de Transports, rectifiai-je.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il enthousiaste. Oh, mes valises peut-être ?

- Non, vos affaires seront directement amenées à la résidence.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'entraînai à ma suite. J'avais pensé prendre une des cheminées du Centre de Transports pour revenir à l'Ensemble Gringotts. Mais puisqu'il semblait désireux de voir la ville, autant lui en donner l'occasion.

- La résidence ? s'enquit Bill en m'emboîtant le pas.

Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu. Evidemment, les gobelins savaient parfaitement s'occuper de l'information de leurs nouvelles recrues.

- Tout au Sud du Caire est dissimulé l'Ensemble Gringotts : les bâtiments administratifs, les bureaux en tout genre, les archives… La Banque des Sorciers offre aussi à ses employés des logements, expliquai-je tout en me retrouvant face à la sortie que j'avais empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien entendu, ce n'est que temporaire.

Et la plupart des conjureurs de sort se hâtaient de quitter ces appartements sordides qui correspondaient bien peu à l'image de marque qu'ils espéraient.

- Vivre juste à côté de Gringotts, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, grimaça Bill. Et vous, Souakri, vous vivez à la résidence ?

Je me figeai au moment d'appliquer ma baguette magique à l'emplacement réservé pour ouvrir la porte de sortie et me retournai vivement vers le rouquin qui me dévisageait.

- Je pense qu'on va se côtoyer suffisamment de temps. Il vaut mieux que tu gardes les formules de politesse pour les autres conjureurs et les dirigeants gobelins. Moi, c'est Asma, juste Asma. Et non, je ne vis pas à la résidence. Mes parents habitent dans un quartier moldu à quelques miles au Nord.

J'avoue que j'avais sciemment prononcé le mot « moldu ». Un autre test pour Monsieur Weasley, en quelque sorte. Car son curriculum vitæ indiquait clairement Sang-Pur, je ne me trompais pas sur ce point. Mais son air bonhomme et enchanté ne frémit pas d'un iota. D'une franche poussée dans le dos, je lui fis traverser le passage vers le couloir sombre et étriqué de la boutique de tapis. Lorsque je passai à mon tour, je manquai de tomber à la renverse sur ce cher Weasley complètement perdu dans la pénombre, cherchant à mettre la main sur sa baguette.

- Ça serait gentil de prévenir ! lança-t-il hargneusement.

Je l'empêchai de prononcer le mot _Lumos_ et l'entraînai vers le plein air.

- Range ta baguette, on est en quartier moldu, je murmurai hâtivement alors que la rumeur de la foule me parvenait.

- Si on doit travailler ensemble, je crois qu'on va devoir travailler notre communication, souffla Bill avec sarcasme.

Je me retournai et le jaugeai d'un œil torve sans ajouter un mot.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, ironisa le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Décidément, il était vraiment très loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. Peut-être que le sorcier de bonne famille, imbu de lui-même, aurait été même préférable. Peut-être.

- Bon, on y va ? reprit-il. Je suis persuadé que tu connais le moindre recoin de cette ville. Il faut absolument que tu me montres tout ça !

D'accord, nous avions notre après-midi de libre. Mais jouer les guides touristiques, très peu pour moi !

- Je suis ta collègue de travail, pas ton guide, j'arguai, pas franchement réjouie de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Apparemment tu n'as pas l'air au courant.

Il recula lentement vers la grand-rue avec un sourire narquois, avant de se retourner et de s'élancer vers la foule sans plus un regard dans ma direction, me plantant dans cette ruelle sans regret.

J'avoue que ça m'avait fait fulminer. J'avais marché droit vers lui et l'avais rattrapé par la manche pour l'arrêter dans son entreprise insensée.

- Très bien. Mais on fait les choses à ma façon.

Inutile de préciser qu'à son expression victorieuse, j'avais eu la _délicieuse_ impression de m'être faite avoir en beauté par un novice. Tout ça commençait fort bien.

Je dois bien avouer que l'après-midi avait été plutôt agréable. J'aime ma ville. Et voir Bill ouvrir de grands yeux devant la citadelle de Saladin ou se pencher dangereusement par-dessus les remparts de la forteresse de Babylone, était un spectacle somme toute intéressant. Après avoir parcouru des dizaines de ruelles bordées de bâtisses de pierre effilées, nous avions savouré un jus de goyave dans un petit café du quartier copte. Et par la suite, j'étais parvenue à le raisonner et nous avions emprunté une cheminée pour rejoindre illico presto l'Ensemble Gringotts.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsque je le laissai à l'accueil de la résidence. Et je lui répétai au moins une bonne dizaine de fois d'être à l'heure le lendemain. Je n'avais pas l'intention de prêter le flanc aux moqueries de mes collaborateurs, qui ne manqueraient pas une occasion de se gausser de Bill et de moi.

Hélas, lorsque, le lendemain, j'arrivai aux aurores au bureau 57 du service d'exploitation des ressources - mon bureau, une sorte de réduit planqué au fond du couloir -, une voix grave me rappela vite aux dures réalités de ce monde.

- Alors, il est comment le petit nouveau ?

Je refermai sèchement le tiroir de mon bureau en croisant le regard aiguisé de McKee, quinquagénaire dont l'embonpoint et la tenue irréprochable évoquaient peu l'homme de terrain.

- Il est bien. Mais vous vous en rendrez mieux compte par vous-mêmes.

- Ménage-le quand même, badina McKee en jetant un regard méprisant sur mon bureau croulant sous les parchemins et sur les murs poinçonnés de plans et schémas en tout en genre.

Roulant des yeux, je me demandai quand cette enflure consentirait à avouer la vraie raison de sa visite. Mon bureau n'était pas à proprement parler un lieu très populaire.

- Ta recrue pourrait peut-être commencer par quelque chose de simple, fit-il en lissant l'extrémité de ses moustaches d'un gris passable. Un rapport sur les fouilles du site 34, par exemple.

Nous y voilà.

- Le site 34 est ton site, n'est-ce pas ? énonçai-je avec un sourire faux.

- C'est cela, répondit McKee en prenant ses aises sur la chaise face à mon bureau.

- C'est donc toi qui es en charge de ce rapport, raisonnai-je. Si tu veux que Weasley s'en occupe, c'est simple, laisse-lui la responsabilité du site 34. Ça serait même un plaisir.

Le visage du conjureur de sort vira au rouge cramoisi.

- Je ne vais pas lui confier un site de cette importance ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Alors ne lui refile pas la paperasse qui va avec.

Je baissai les yeux sur le rapport que j'étais en train d'étudier et n'entendis plus que la porte claquer. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à mieux de la part de ce vieux renard, pourtant je me sentais gênée. J'étais peut-être allée un peu loin, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Jusque-là je m'étais contentée de désapprouver leurs manœuvres en pensée seulement.

Lorsque Bill apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette.

- Bonjour Asma ! Tu vois, je suis à l'heure, entonna-t-il. Ce n'était pas la peine de me faire tout un sermon hier.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge suffit à confirmer mes doutes. Il avait deux minutes de retard. Etrangement je ne ressentis pas l'envie de lui en faire part.

- Bonjour Bill.

Il fit le tour du bureau, scrutant avec attention les plans et les cartes fixés aux murs.

- Dis donc, c'est que ça a l'air très intéressant tout ça, s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le schéma du sceptre d'Imhotep, grand-prêtre et conseiller à la cour d'un pharaon de la deuxième dynastie.

- Très intéressant, répétai-je en feuilletant machinalement un rapport.

- Et on commence quand le travail ? J'ai hâte de m'y mettre.

A croire que la visite de McKee m'avait rendue imperméable à tout l'enthousiasme débordant de Weasley. A ce moment-là je n'avais plus qu'une envie : m'abîmer dans un travail ennuyeux et rébarbatif. La léthargie des chiffres et des rapports administratifs me ferait peut-être oublier la galère dans laquelle je m'étais mise.

- Hé ! C'est quoi tous ces parchemins ? fit-il en fouillant une pile de manuscrits sous mon regard désabusé. Hygrométrie des sols, teneur magique détectée, mise sous secret, évaluation du PMRM… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Potentiel Magique des Ressources Mortuaires. L'estimation de ce qu'on peut trouver dans un tombeau, en fonction du titre de la dépouille.

- C'est charmant. Une idée des gobelins burocrates sans doute. Toute cette paperasse, conclut Bill en englobant d'un grand geste le bureau entier. Puis Ressources Mortuaires, c'est macabre comme nom, tu ne trouves pas ?

La naïveté de ce garçon paraissait ne plus avoir de limites.

- La direction de Londres ne t'en a peut-être pas averti, mais notre boulot est quand même de dépouiller…

- Des tombes pour enrichir Gringotts et ses réseaux associés, me coupa Bill, j'ai saisi le concept. Mais de là à… évaluer le PMRM. C'est manquer de tact, tu ne trouves pas ? Si ces illustres sorciers égyptiens savaient qu'à notre époque, ils ne sont plus qu'un indicatif financier dans un dossier des archives de Gringotts, ils s'en retourneraient dans leur tombe… Enfin, façon de parler.

Je le fixai, ébahie de cet avis d'Anglais fraîchement débarqué, et aussi soudainement, j'éclatai d'un rire franc. Et ça me fit un bien fou.

- Bien dit, Weasley, je lançai en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Allez, viens. J'ai des tonnes de choses à te montrer.

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse, apparemment pas certain d'avoir compris ce revirement de situation. Mais me voyant décidée, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et m'emboîta le pas.

Passant en trombe dans le couloir, j'entendis tout juste la voix traînante de Danforth.

- Souakri, n'oublie pas que tu es déléguée pour la réunion vendredi soir avec Sicpol et la direction.

J'agitai mollement la main en guise de réponse.

Lorsque nous passâmes la grande arche qui délimitait l'entrée de l'Ensemble Gringotts, je levai les yeux d'un air satisfait vers le soleil ardent qui s'était levé au loin sur les dunes entraperçues à l'Est, en bas de la ville. C'est à ce moment-là que Weasley, la mine déconfite, se décida à poser des questions.

- Où on va comme ça ?

- Tu vas voir ce qu'est le métier de conjureur de sorts, affirmai-je d'un ton décidé.

Le rouquin arbora un sourire prévisible… qui disparut assez vite à la vue du moyen de transports que j'avais prévu pour nous rendre au site 9.

- Un tapis volant ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demandai-je, surprise par sa réaction. Vous n'en utilisez pas en Angleterre ?

Bill secoua lentement la tête, continuant d'examiner le tapis persan, les couleurs fanées par les intempéries et les franges effilochées par l'usure du temps.

- Non, plutôt des balais volants. Les tapis sont interdits depuis des années.

- Oh, c'est encore une de ces histoires de monopoles commerciaux. Ce cher Ministère britannique doit subir la pression de quelques entreprises de balais volants, si tu veux mon avis, fis-je remarquer.

L'air toujours dubitatif, il me regarda m'asseoir en tailleur sur le tapis flottant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

- Moi qui avais espéré avoir pour collaborateur un jeune Anglais courageux et intrépide, me voilà servie ! soupirai-je avec une ironie qui fit bondir Bill.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous survolions le Gebel Al Muqattam, ensemble de massifs rocheux accidentés, derrière lequel se dévoilèrent de vastes étendues d'un désert où se dissimulaient quelques-uns des sites, propriétés de Gringotts, sagement numérotées de 6 à 14.

Chemin faisant, j'expliquai au jeune Weasley les mesures de protection mises en place pour nous protéger des quelques Moldus curieux qui pourraient s'attarder dans les environs des chantiers de fouille. Quelques sorts repousse-moldus variant selon les habitudes étaient en général suffisants, peu d'autochtones et de touristes vaquant dans ces contrées hostiles. Par contre, les systèmes de protection et de repérage de toute forme de magie étrangère se perfectionnaient chaque année, nous obligeant à suivre de très près les évolutions de cette magie de pointe.

- Se protéger contre d'autres sorciers, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit Bill. Pourquoi ?

- Ce qui attire Gringotts par ici peut attirer bien d'autres organisations… plus ou moins en accord avec les législations internationales.

Il haussa un sourcil et scruta les étendues désertiques, cherchant sans doute à imaginer quelques sombres réseaux clandestins s'invitant là, à la recherche de trésors enfouis.

- Ici les Aurors ont souvent affaire à des trafics d'objets magiques. L'Egypte est une plaque tournante importante. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, les malfaiteurs préfèrent ne pas venir se frotter à nos systèmes de sécurité. C'est arrivé une fois à McKee. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le jour où son chef de chantier est venu lui annoncer que la tombe du mage éthiopien qu'ils venaient tout juste de mettre à jour, avait été vidée dans la nuit.

Tandis qu'il prêtait une oreille attentive à mes propos, je me faisais l'insolite réflexion que ce garçon m'avait au premier abord donné plutôt l'impression d'un insouciant que d'une âme studieuse.

- Sors ta baguette, l'empressai-je d'un ton détaché.

La vitesse de son geste m'étonna, autant que la crispation de sa main. Alors que je ralentissais le tapis et sortais à mon tour ma baguette, je compris la méprise.

- Arrête de regarder à droite et à gauche, persiflai-je. Personne ne va nous sauter dessus. Tu vas comprendre.

L'onde me parcourut sans doute pour la millième fois depuis toutes ces années, apportant toujours cette même impression de froid dans tout le corps. Ma baguette grésilla un peu et laissa échapper quelques faibles étincelles pourpres.

Le phénomène ne durait qu'un centième de seconde, mais il me donnait toujours ce sentiment de toute-puissance. Comme si je pouvais toucher la Magie du bout des doigts.

- C'était quoi… cette chose ? demanda Bill, ses yeux inquiets braqués sur sa baguette.

- Le champ de protection du site, répondis-je posément. On y est.

Il s'appuya par-dessus mon épaule, suivant la direction que j'avais indiquée, là où quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait que sable à l'infini, apparurent comme par magie une activité intense, des nuées de sable et des lumières étranges.

- On ne vous apprend pas les effets des derniers champs de protection en vigueur, dans votre prestigieuse académie en Angleterre ? rétorquai-je avec cynisme, tandis que le tapis se posait au sol et que Bill en descendait d'un bond avec un soulagement certain.

Comme réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Evidemment, il devait connaître sur le bout de sa baguette les champs de protection et toutes leurs caractéristiques. De là, à faire la part des choses en entrant en contact avec l'un d'eux…

Je me positionnai au bout d'un massif rocheux à demi-couvert par le sable, qui surplombait le site, offrant une vue qui embrassait tout, des tentes de taille variée aux sorciers s'affairant à faire émerger du sable glissant une forme aux contours aiguisés.

Un bruit sourd me fit baisser les yeux. Bil avait dévalé la pente sableuse et marchait sans vergogne vers le chantier. Décidément il ne me laissait pas un instant de répit. Je glissai à mon tour en bas du surplomb.

Peu importait que les connaissances de Weasley en terme de dialecte égyptien ne soient réduites qu'à quelques bases. A première vue, l'ouvrier qu'il avait accosté, parvenait fort bien à comprendre ses gestes désordonnés et ses syllabes prononcées avec un fort accent britannique.

En tout cas, je n'aimais pas le voir s'introduire sur mon site, sans avoir eu l'occasion de le présenter auparavant. Ce garçon paraissait tout ignorer des bonnes manières.

- Bonjour Fahim, je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Monsieur Weasley, laissai-je échapper avec dédain, tandis que Bill se concentrait pour suivre mes propos en égyptien.

Le sorcier se montra enchanté de dévoiler l'ampleur de nos travaux à quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste et curieux que Bill. Et bon gré mal gré, je dus traduire et expliquer tout ce que la nouvelle recrue ne saisissait pas. Lorsque la journée prit fin, j'avais mal à la tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'avoir un collaborateur puisse être aussi épuisant. Devant ses yeux, j'avais dû démonter et recréer les divers champs de protection, expliquer en détail les méthodes horriblement sophistiquées de détection des flux magiques émanant des tombes, et schématiser les techniques de fouille employées. Un cauchemar. Même alors qu'en début de soirée, nous nous sustentions d'une assiette de foul°°, il ne cessa de faire des remarques diverses et variées que je tentai d'ignorer le mieux du monde.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même, marmonna-t-il en triturant sa pitance du bout de sa fourchette.

Non, cette remarque-là, je ne parvins pas à l'ignorer.

- Un effort pour quoi exactement ? Parce que j'étais persuadée d'avoir fait des tonnes d'efforts pour toi aujourd'hui.

Le soupir que je poussai ne s'entendit pas dans la bourrasque de vent qui vint agiter la toile de la tente.

- La sociabilité, parler aux gens, sourire, des choses de ce genre, lança-t-il avec aplomb.

Parfait, Bill était ingrat en plus.

- Je suis vraiment désolée si ma conversation ne te plaît pas. Mais il me semble que je ne suis pas payée pour ça.

Il roula des yeux et attrapa distraitement une poignée de dattes. Le silence qui s'ensuivit me rendit nerveuse.

- Je suis sociable, finis-je par laisser échapper.

- Bien sûr, ironisa le jeune homme qui s'était installé nonchalamment sur une des couchettes de la tente.

Couchette qui ne lui était pas destinée puisque nous devions rentrer, mais visiblement c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Je suis sociable ! répétai-je furieuse de sentir qu'il puisse avoir raison.

- C'est bon, Asma. On a compris.

Je me levai vivement et sortis de la tente malgré le froid glacial tombé sur le désert dès lors que le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon. Une inspiration profonde et la sensation de l'air frais dans ma gorge me calmèrent.

En jetant un regard à l'immensité au-delà du chantier, je ressentis cette éternelle sensation d'appel. Il n'y avait là-bas personne, juste quelques êtres vivants, tentant de survivre dans cet environnement hostile. Et au milieu de tout ça, des vestiges de grands sorciers étaient dissimulés, espérant que jamais personne ne viendrait les profaner.

Surprise dans mes divagations, je sentis une étoffe lourde se poser sur mes épaules.

Bill était derrière moi. Ma main effleura distraitement la rudesse du blouson en peau de dragon que, dans un geste désuet, il venait de me donner.

- On rentre.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Et je le suivis jusqu'au tapis volant.

En m'endormant ce soir-là, il y eut beaucoup de sons et d'images qui virevoltèrent dans mes pensées. Mais la dernière sensation dont je me souvins juste avant de sombrer dans la quiétude du sommeil, fut le poids de ce blouson sur mes épaules.

J'aurais pu penser que le lendemain commencerait sous de meilleurs augures. Ma mère en décida autrement. Je venais à peine de me lever. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était un peu de thé bien chaud et piquer une ou deux figues, histoire de calmer ma faim avant de filer affronter Gringotts.

- Asma, à quelle heure es-tu rentrée hier soir ?

Je levai les yeux de mon thé. C'était exactement ça, le problème lorsqu'on vivait encore chez ses parents.

- Je travaillais, maman.

Sa silhouette massive enveloppée d'une djellaba sombre, elle se leva et me tendit un des tahinas°°° qu'elle venait de préparer, d'un geste autoritaire qui ne pouvait souffrir de refus.

- Une jeune femme ne devrait pas traîner si tard, sermonna-t-elle.

Et je sentais arriver le couplet traditionnel, concernant ce qu'il était bon de faire lorsqu'on avait vingt-cinq ans. Etrangement, être célibataire, exercer un métier dans un milieu masculin et accessoirement être une sorcière, n'avaient jamais fait partie du code de bonne conduite selon les dires de Madame Souakri. Un peu dépassé, tout ça.

- J'étais sur un site, expliquai-je tout en goûtant du bout des lèvres la pâtisserie trop grasse et trop sucrée.

- A une heure pareille ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pouvez faire en plein milieu de la nuit, s'indigna-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

- J'ai dû montrer toute l'organisation à notre nouveau collaborateur.

L'étincelle dans les yeux noirs de ma mère éveilla quelques craintes dans mon esprit encore engourdi.

- Un nouveau collaborateur ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est ça. Un jeune Anglais qui est arrivé avant-hier.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel d'une façon théâtrale. Mais invite-le à venir déjeuner, voyons !

Non, ça, c'était une mauvaise idée ! Je secouai lentement la tête, sans que ma mère en prit acte.

- A treize heures, ça sera parfait, décida-t-elle. Il faut que j'aille au souk. Je n'ai presque plus de cumin.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- Enfin Asma ! Quand on a un nouvel associé, jeune et Anglais qui plus est, il est normal de l'inviter. Il doit être perdu au beau milieu de ce pays, si loin de ses parents.

Les mots _Bill_ et _perdu_ me parurent incompatibles.

- Je vais lui préparer des spécialités locales. Il va être enchanté !

Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait eu un moment où j'aurais pu donner mon avis.

- Asma, réveille-toi, veux-tu ! gronda ma mère tandis que Wahid, le petit dernier de la famille trottait jusqu'à la table. Tu vas finir par être en retard.

En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai dehors, mon sac planté précairement entre mes bras et un autre tahina enrobé de papier enfoui dans une poche par la généreuse main maternelle.

Je descendis l'étroite rue longeant la Citadelle, indifférente à mon sort. La température de ce début de matinée était agréable et les maisons résonnaient des cris joyeux de bambins se préparant à aller à l'école.

A l'instant, mon seul et unique souci était d'imaginer la confrontation entre ma famille envahissante et William.

Préférant avoir une journée calme, je décidai de consacrer la matinée aux rapports administratifs qui, malgré toutes mes réprobations, représentaient une part importante de notre travail. Bill fit la moue face à cette activité peu exaltante, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se montrer concentré et curieux.

C'était presque amusant de le voir compléter les rapports, raturant de sa plume et prenant l'air attentif d'un élève studieux.

- Bill, je…

- C'est fou quand même de devoir envoyer trois exemplaires d'un banal rapport d'hygrométrie, râla-t-il sans me prêter plus d'attention.

- Bill, tu es libre à déjeuner ?

Il releva la tête du parchemin, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Une invitation galante ? Après seulement deux jours, est-ce que c'est vraiment professionnel, ça ?

En percevant la raillerie, mes muscles se raidirent.

- Désolé.

Je me sentais atrocement gênée. Et lui, après ce vague mot d'excuse, ne paraissait pas l'être le moins du monde.

- C'est mes parents qui m'ont chargée de t'inviter, m'empressai-je d'expliquer, désirant dissiper le malentendu au plus vite. Tu comprends, ils ont appris que tu venais tout juste d'Angleterre. Et comme tu es mon nouvel associé, ils aimeraient mieux te connaître. Tu pourrais goûter à d'excellents plats, ma mère cuisine à merveille. Enfin tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Mais je pense que ça les rassurerait…

A ce moment-là de mes explications sans fin, Bill crut bon de m'arrêter.

- Pourquoi tes parents auraient besoin d'être rassurés ? s'enquit-il décontenancé.

J'en avais peut-être un peu trop dit.

- Et bien… balbutiai-je.

Je le vis se renverser sur sa chaise et poser ses bottes poussiéreuses sur le bureau entre deux piles de parchemin, et je me retins de lui faire une remarque désobligeante.

- Ça promet, cette rencontre familiale ! s'exclama-t-il narquois. J'imagine bien le tableau. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais à ton âge, il serait peut-être temps que tes parents arrêtent de s'inquiéter lorsque leur fille rentre tard en compagnie d'un garçon.

Les sous-entendus de ses propos me heurtèrent. Il était vrai que Bill m'avait raccompagnée chez moi la veille, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi ç'aurait pu paraître suspect.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquai-je froidement.

- C'est ça.

Bill, toujours aussi désinvolte, leva les yeux vers le plafond et finit par déclamer :

- Très bien. C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte l'invitation de vos parents, Mademoiselle Souakri.

Je me sentis rougir de honte et d'embarras face à son air entendu. Ma mère regretterait la situation humiliante qu'elle avait sciemment provoquée.

Bill ne cessa de s'amuser de ma gêne. Ce fut une longue matinée. Si j'avais eu un peu de cran, j'aurais tout envoyé balader. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je doute que Bill m'aurait laissé faire. Il semblait se faire une joie à l'idée de ce déjeuner, n'apaisant en rien mes appréhensions croissantes.

Alors que nous cheminions dans les rues étroites du Caire, Bill narrait avec exaltation les exploits culinaires de Madame Weasley, glissant des noms de plats barbares tels que tarte au potiron, gibier à la sauce à la menthe et d'autres. Et moi, je songeai très sérieusement à m'éclipser avant que la maison parentale n'apparaisse.

Tandis que mes yeux s'égaraient vers des ruelles annexes et particulièrement sombres, me laissant penser qu'une fuite par-là serait tellement simple, je sentis le bras de Bill s'enrouler avec autorité autour du mien. Le regard innocent qu'il tourna vers moi ne me dupa pas pour autant. Il me connaissait depuis à peine quelques jours, et pourtant l'idée effrayante qu'il ait vu clair dans mon jeu, me traversa. J'abandonnai, me laissant entraîner dans son sillage sans plus espérer d'échappatoire. La vue de la demeure de pierre ocre, enchâssée étroitement entre deux maisons similaires, me fit soupirer, et je la désignai du doigt.

- C'est ici.

Bill me relâcha, satisfait.

- Allons donc faire connaissance avec la famille Souakri, fit-il en s'avançant d'un pas conquérant.

Il frappa à la porte. Mon père ouvrit. Les présentations furent faites sans que j'eus à intervenir. Bill savait très bien faire ça tout seul. J'en profitai pour rester en retrait, observant d'un œil distrait tout ce manège : ma mère souriante, mon père d'un calme olympien et même un de mes grands frères venu à l'improviste.

Bill fut parfaitement à son aise, répondant à toutes les questions, tandis que ma mère l'incitait à reprendre d'un plat ou d'un autre. Étonnant comme mes parents se posaient des questions inutiles sur leur convive : s'il venait d'une famille de sorciers, ce que faisaient ses parents, où ils vivaient en Angleterre, s'il avait des frères et sœurs… Franchement, en quoi était-ce intéressant ? Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la tournure que tout ça prenait. William était mon collègue de travail, à quoi bon connaître son arbre généalogique ?

Le repas fini, je profitai de l'excuse toute trouvée que me procura mon petit frère Wahid, pour prendre mes distances. Jouant aux dames, je continuai tout de même à suivre d'une oreille attentive la conversation qui se poursuivait autour d'un thé à la menthe.

Rien de bien passionnant, si vous voulez mon avis. Pourtant, une fois le pied posé dehors, Bill paraissait particulièrement de bonne humeur.

- Tu as une gentille famille, Asma.

En tout cas, ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé. Même si je ne m'amuserais pas à répéter trop souvent l'expérience.

- Tu avais raison, ta mère est un vrai cordon bleu ! Je n'avais jamais goûté à des plats pareils, c'était délicieux, s'exalta-t-il en s'étirant paresseusement.

- N'y prends pas trop goût, marmonnai-je contrariée par son enthousiasme.

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Une après-midi d'inspection des sites sous ma responsabilité serait la bienvenue.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses la tête ? lança Bill en m'arrêtant. Si ça te gênait que je vienne voir ta famille, il fallait le dire.

- Et tu m'aurais écoutée ? persifflai-je.

Bill fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non.

Je repris ma marche, le laissant en arrière. Je ne pouvais même pas prétendre être réellement fâchée. Weasley était comme ça, j'étais comme ça. Ça s'arrêtait là.

Il me suivit en silence. Un comportement judicieux, me sembla-t-il, mais bien peu en accord avec le Bill que je pensais connaître.

- On va aller inspecter quelques sites, l'informai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

Alors que nous traversions la place du souk, j'en vins presque à me demander s'il était toujours derrière moi. Me faufilant dans la foule, je me rendis compte que la situation me mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant je n'osai pas me retourner, de peur de devoir constater que Bill n'était plus là.

Le soleil jouait à l'ouest du minaret, se profilant à l'horizon. La rumeur de la foule m'entourait et je me sentais seule.

Prise d'une envie soudaine, je me retournai et entrai en contact avec ce blouson en peau de dragon qui exhalait une odeur si particulière.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Bill d'une voix basse.

Je reculai d'un pas et levai les yeux.

- Non.

Il esquissa un sourire.

Un instant, j'ai pensé que la vie était nettement plus simple lorsque je me contentais de ma routine habituelle, seule.

* * *

_° Karkadé : décoction de pétales d'hibiscus_

_°° Foul : plat préparé à base de fèves mijotées toute la nuit pour en faire une purée généralement servie dans un morceau de shami (pain)_

_°°° Tahina : pâte de sésame parfumée au citron_


	2. Partie 2

**Saveurs d'Egypte**

**Personnages :** OC, Bill Weasley

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Résumé :** Elle était conjureur de sorts. Bill comptait bien le devenir. Et il paraissait certain qu'au beau milieu de l'Egypte, les mésaventures de ces deux-là promettaient d'être mouvementées.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde sorcier est l'oeuvre de JKR. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon fait.

* * *

**Partie 2**

L'après-midi se passa sans davantage de complications. Il me semblait même que Bill était plus calme qu'à l'habitude. L'on fit le tour de trois sites de fouille, relevant les rapports des chefs de manœuvre, prenant note de l'avancée des travaux et vérifiant les systèmes de sécurité. Je laissai quelques initiatives à Bill qui ne se gêna pas pour en profiter.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, baignant le désert d'un rouge sang, je parvins à décider Bill à reprendre le tapis volant pour rejoindre Le Caire.

- Si c'est moi qui le dirige, opposa-t-il.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, lui concédai-je. Je t'en prie, mais évite de faire trop d'embardées. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les balais volants.

Malgré cet avertissement, le décollage fut chaotique. M'en étant doutée, je m'étais solidement agrippée aux bords du tapis. Bill un peu secoué, s'obstina et finit par obtenir une ligne de vol convenable.

C'était toujours un joli spectacle que de voir le soleil s'embraser sur le désert. Seules quelques falaises et reliefs désordonnés étendaient leurs ombres gigantesques un peu plus au Sud. Il n'y avait là pas le moindre signe de vie, je trouvais cela reposant. Bill, concentré sur ses manœuvres, ne m'accordait pas une once de son attention, et j'en profitai pour m'étendre un peu et contempler rêveuse le panorama.

- Arrête-toi ! j'hurlai en me redressant.

Il y avait eu une ombre furtive derrière ce surplomb. Je l'aurais juré !

Je m'accrochai vivement au tapis, tandis que Bill lui faisait exécuter un arrêt en catastrophe.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? lança-t-il sortant sa baguette, ce qui semblait être un réflexe chez lui.

- J'ai vu quelque chose là-bas, près du relief.

Weasley me dévisagea, perplexe.

- C'était sûrement un animal égaré, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as vu beaucoup d'animaux en plein désert, depuis que tu es venu ? Fais-moi confiance et approche-toi.

A cette heure où le soleil disparaissant, une gazelle pouvait aisément passer pour une hyène, où les ombres pouvaient devenir des inconnus malfaisants, les doutes de Bill étaient légitimes. Mais je tenais à vérifier ça de mes propres yeux. J'avais la prétention de penser bien connaître le désert et la vision subreptice que j'avais perçue ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

Le tapis toucha terre trop doucement à mon goût, je sautai donc au sommet d'une dune ignorant les protestations de mon partenaire.

Nous étions au bas d'une falaise et la pénombre en était d'autant plus profonde. J'avançai prudemment vers l'endroit où s'était tenue la silhouette.

- On perd notre temps, renchérit Bill. Il n'y a personne ici, tu le vois bien.

Tenant fermement ma baguette, j'exécutai quelques simples sorts de détection de magie.

- Crois-moi, je préférerais que tu aies raison, répondis-je à la vue des étincelles mauves échappées de ma baguette.

Si sorcier il y avait eu ici, il n'était pas venu pour rien. Je fis un tour d'horizon, fouillant tout l'espace à la recherche de la moindre anomalie.

- Ici ! s'écria Bill.

J'étais stupéfaite. Dans un repli de la falaise, une cavité bien rectangulaire était ouverte, de taille tout juste suffisante pour s'y faufiler.

- Comment c'est possible ? balbutiai-je.

Bill désigna alors un symbole étrange sur la paroi ocre, que je n'aurais sans doute jamais vu sans son aide, tant la marque semblait faire partie intégrante des irrégularités de la roche.

- Je m'y suis appuyé sans faire exprès et la trappe s'est ouverte, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire badin.

Je m'allongeai et tentai d'y voir au mieux dans le trou obscur, à l'aide d'un Lumos.

- Je me demande ce que c'est.

Une curiosité grandissante s'empara de moi. Ça pouvait être une formidable découverte, la tombe d'un ancien mage égyptien ou que sais-je encore. De quoi en mettre plein la vue à tout le département ! Mes collègues en seraient verts de jalousie.

- On devrait peut-être aller chercher du monde, proposa Bill.

- Pour qu'on s'approprie ma découverte ? opposai-je hargneusement en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la cavité.

C'est qu'on n'y voyait goutte là-dedans.

-_Notre_ découverte ! rectifia-t-il vivement.

- Si tu veux.

Bill pourrait sûrement dire beaucoup de choses, je n'y prêtais plus attention. Le Lumos ne semblait rien éclairer, je ne pouvais même pas discerner une paroi. C'était comme si la puissance magique du sortilège s'atténuait en pénétrant dans ce passage.

- J'y vais, indiquai-je en me redressant et en dévisageant Bill, essayant de lire sur son visage la même excitation qui m'emplissait.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se trouve là-dedans. Il y a probablement des sorts de défense, et toi, tu veux y foncer tête baissée !

Ciel, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être… prudent !

- Si tu as si peur, rentre à Gringotts, lui rétorquai-je. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser une aubaine pareille me passer sous le nez. Quant aux sorts de défense, je te rappelle que c'est notre métier de les défaire.

Il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment j'avais blessé son amour-propre.

Je ne comptais pas lui laisser le temps d'une réflexion. Il pouvait bien rester là ou voler vers Gringotts pour y quérir de l'aide et faire les choses en bonne et due forme, ça m'était égal. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était savoir ce que recelait cette cachette.

Alors que je rampais précautionneusement dans l'étroite cavité, j'entendis Bill m'appeler et à son ton, il était aisé de deviner qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout de me voir n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

J'avançais et je désespérais que le halo du sortilège Lumos n'éclaire pas davantage mon chemin. C'était à peine si je pouvais voir plus loin que le bout de ma baguette.

Une fraction de seconde. C'est le temps que mirent mes neurones à enregistrer toutes ces données synonymes de danger : le sable soudain glissant, le vide que perçurent mes bras puis l'impression de tomber indéfiniment…

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent, il régnait une douce clarté bleue.

- Bon retour dans notre monde ! lança une voix ironique que je reconnus sans peine.

J'avais terriblement mal à la tête.

- Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? marmonnai-je les yeux mi-clos.

Un grognement de mécontentement retentit.

- C'est tout ce que tu es capable de dire, après avoir perdu connaissance pendant bien cinq minutes ? aboya-t-il, et je perçus nettement le bruit de ses bottes allant et venant à quelques mètres de là.

Je me décidai à rouvrir les yeux, malgré la lumière intensifiant ce fichu mal de crâne. J'étais couchée, la tête et les épaules reposant de manière inconfortable contre un mur glacial. Le couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions était constitué de parois de pierre nues. L'absence de symboles et de fresques me frappa. Seuls d'étranges points étincelants enrobaient le lieu d'une lumière bleutée.

Je levai le visage vers le haut et découvris le boyau obscur d'où j'avais chutée.

- Tu m'as suivie ? je demandai à Bill qui m'observait les yeux brillants de colère.

- Evidemment ! fit-il en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance. Comment tu as pu imaginer que j'allais te laisser jouer les aventurières toute seule ? Et apparemment j'ai bien fait.

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais alors que je me redressai, grimaçant sous la douleur lancinante qui parcourait mon crâne.

- Dorénavant tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te lancer dans l'inconnu, ricana-t-il.

C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi cynique.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Et toi, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te lancer à la rescousse de pauvres demoiselles en détresse, répliquai-je énervée par son sermon. Puis excuse-moi ! Mais je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te permets de me gronder comme si j'étais une gosse !

Ces paroles semblèrent lui faire l'effet d'une douche froide, et les traits de son visage se radoucirent.

Je passai une main fébrile sur ma tête douloureuse.

- Tu as fait une sacrée chute. Ça va ? s'enquit Bill.

- Un sort antalgique, et ça ira mieux, soupirai-je en ramassant ma baguette gisant à terre.

- Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais toi, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque d'un air ennuyé.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- On ne peut pas utiliser de magie, expliqua-t-il. Il doit y avoir un sort de blocage. Et maintenant qu'on est coincés ici et privés de nos pouvoirs, ça va être compliqué de le défaire.

Décidément ma petite aventure semblait échapper à tout contrôle. Merveilleux…

- Quand même un sort de blocage… susurrai-je doucement en scrutant le souterrain.

- Avant de te montrer admirative, tu ferais mieux de te demander comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici, intervint Bill.

- Facile, on va suivre ce couloir, fis-je en désignant face à nous le long chenal aux murs parfaitement rectilignes.

- Très facile, répéta Weasley l'air méfiant. Pas besoin d'avoir passé ses ASPICs pour trouver ça.

ASPICs, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bestiole ? Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules face à mon regard perplexe.

- Juste un diplôme d'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait avoir droit à d'autres surprises ?

- On verra bien, répondis-je. Puis, toi qui d'habitude aimes tant l'aventure, tu pourrais te montrer un peu moins craintif. On dirait ma mère !

Oh, il n'apprécia pas beaucoup la comparaison. Et c'eut l'effet escompté : il s'avança dans le couloir à grands pas, me devançant avec un air effronté. Je m'empressai de le suivre, assez satisfaite de la situation.

L'endroit se révéla monotone. Excepté les lumières magiques qui éclairaient le tout, les murs d'un gris passable n'arboraient aucun symbole, dessin, fresque ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nous en apprendre davantage sur ce lieu. Je me demandai même s'il s'agissait bien d'une tombe, n'en ayant jamais vues de la sorte. Les lieux funéraires des anciens mages égyptiens regorgeaient habituellement de gravures et de hiéroglyphes contant leurs exploits. Ici, rien de tout cela.

Nous avancions depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure et l'agacement de ne rien distinguer de plus exaltant que de la pierre grise encore et toujours, commençait à me gagner.

- Et bien, pour une découverte, c'en est une ! nargua Bill.

Je me gardai bien de répondre. Un endroit pareil rendu inaccessible et protégé de la magie par un sort de blocage, devait bien receler quelques objets exceptionnels… A moins que d'autres n'aient déjà fait main basse sur ces trésors. De toute façon, nous n'avions d'autre choix que de continuer si nous voulions sortir de cet endroit. Sans magie, nous étions incapables de transplaner les dix mètres de hauteur qui nous séparaient de l'entrée.

- Ce chenal doit bien mener quelque part, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.

Le bruit de nos pas résonnait entre les murs étroits. Et la température baissait tandis qu'à la surface, le soleil devait s'être couché, laissant le désert n'être plus qu'une étendue de sable et de pierre, glacée.

- Ou pas, marmonna Bill.

Je levai les yeux, éberluée, et en quelques pas, je me hâtai de rejoindre mon partenaire. Mes mains se posèrent sur le mur qui se tenait en travers de notre chemin.

- Un cul de sac ! C'est impossible ! m'exclamai-je, outrée que le destin puisse nous jouer un tour pareil.

- Apparemment ce n'est pas si impossible que ça, fit Bill tandis qu'il scrutait désespérément la surface rugueuse à la recherche d'une marque ou d'un interstice quelconques.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! On est faits comme des rats !

Dépitée, je m'assis contre le mur honni qui mettait fin prématurément à mes rêves de grandeur et de gloire, et peut-être bien même à ma vie. J'envoyai un coup de coude furieux contre la pierre et grimaçai face à la douleur stupide qui m'élança le bras. Je tentai de trouver un moyen pour nous en sortir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ma colère était bien trop grande pour me laisser réfléchir en paix.

Silencieux, Bill se désintéressait totalement de moi et de mon immense désespoir.

- Alors, le grand William Weasley aurait-il découvert un mécanisme secret pour nous faire sortir d'ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à observer comme ça ce mur ?

Il me dévisagea froidement, sans parvenir pour autant à me faire ravaler mes paroles pleines d'amertume.

- Tu te décourages vite, constata-t-il.

- Que veux-tu ? Sans magie, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on peut faire.

- Comme tu l'as si justement dit, ce chenal doit bien mener quelque part, rappela Bill en se baissant vers le bas du mur.

Il posa son doigt tout en bas à droite de la paroi, puis sortit de sa poche un couteau à cran d'arrêt.

- Il y a une croix ici, murmura-t-il.

Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule pour mieux voir l'insignifiante marque tracée dans la pierre.

- On dirait que la roche est plus friable à cet endroit, fis-je remarquer.

Il hocha la tête et appuya la pointe de son couteau contre la croix. La pierre céda avec facilité, découvrant une petite cavité, juste suffisante pour y passer les doigts. Bill dégagea les débris et en sortit un bout de parchemin qu'il déroula précautionneusement.

- Des hiéroglyphes. Tu sauras mieux le déchiffrer que moi, lança-t-il.

Je pris fébrilement le document.

- On dirait une incantation.

- Aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait donner ? demanda Bill. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de la prononcer alors.

- Bill ! On est coincés ici avec juste ce fichu parchemin. Si tu vois une autre solution, une issue de secours sortie de nulle part, dis-le !

Il ferma les yeux et me prit la main.

- Vas-y.

Je prononçai sans hésitation l'incantation, prenant plaisir à entendre cet ancien dialecte égyptien retentir dans ce lieu étrange.

Le mur face à nous s'illumina. J'approchai ma main et sursautai presque de ne pas sentir la sensation habituelle de la pierre. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ce qui était auparavant une matière compacte. Je passai lentement à travers, entraînant derrière moi Bill.

Lorsque je fus passée de l'autre côté, ma respiration s'arrêta. Je baignais entièrement dans une onde obscure. Mes longs cheveux nattés évoluèrent librement dans l'eau glacée. Cherchant de l'aide, je jetais un regard vif à Bill dont le corps apparaissait hors du mur. Lorsque son transfert fut terminé, la paroi redevint terne et le sort prit fin. L'étendue d'eau qui, jusqu'alors semblait figée par le temps, se déchaîna, nous entraînant plus loin.

Je m'agitai tant bien que mal pour remonter à la surface, mais mes piètres talents de nageuse et mes muscles engourdis par le froid se révélèrent inefficaces. Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, lorsque je me sentis hissée jusqu'à l'air salvateur. Bill me maintint à la surface malgré le courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous étions fixés sur une berge rocheuse.

La gorge en feu d'avoir tant haleté à la recherche de la moindre goulée d'air, je tombai à terre et me recroquevillai, glacée par l'eau tumultueuse qui nous avait emportés jusqu'ici.

Lentement mes pensées se remirent en ordre. Une rivière, nous ne pouvions pas être en plein désert, c'était inconcevable.

- C'est une rivière souterraine, conclut Bill qui semblait se poser les mêmes questions que moi.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la voûte rocheuse juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Vraiment nous avions de la chance.

- Bon sang, je ne sais pas nager ! tempêtai-je, harassée par cette peur effroyable qui m'avait prise alors que de gigantesques quantités d'eau se situaient au-dessus de moi.

- J'avais bien remarqué, soupira Bill, allongé de tout son long, regardant fixement la voûte.

Un moment, je crus qu'il allait en profiter pour me faire la leçon. « Je te l'avais bien dit » ou quelque chose du genre, mais il s'abstint.

- Ce que j'ai froid, je gémis.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et ma tête se posa contre une chemise mouillée.

- Respire doucement et détends-toi, murmura Bill.

Peu à peu, la chaleur revint.

- Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, constatai-je nerveusement.

- Tu devrais apprendre à nager, ça peut être utile.

Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, sa main lissant mes cheveux emmêlés.

- Moi qui étais prête à tout pour une fabuleuse découverte, me voilà servie ! J'espère qu'au bout de tout ça, il y a des trésors qui n'attendent plus que nous.

Le rire de Bill résonna dans la grotte. Il planta un baiser sur ma tempe, se leva et me hissa d'autorité sur mes pieds.

- Allons à la chasse aux trésors ! s'amusa-t-il.

Du bout des doigts, je touchai encore hagarde l'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres.

- Par là, il y a une corniche, indiqua Bill.

Alors qu'il empruntait l'étroit chemin au-dessus des flots, je le suivis tant bien que mal, me plaquant à la paroi rocheuse et essayant de ne pas penser au torrent tumultueux juste sous nos pieds.

J'arrivai au bout de l'infernal passage, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la mur face à moi, mes pieds avançant avec précaution sur la roche glissante.

- Il y a un tunnel, Asma ! s'écria Bill en m'entraînant à sa suite, sans doute exaspéré par ma lenteur.

- Heka° soit loué ! soupirai-je.

Peut-être allions-nous enfin sortir de cette galère. Trempée jusqu'aux os, je devais bien avouer que la chaleur aride de cette fin d'été ne m'avait jamais fait plus envie.

La main de Bill autour de mon poignet m'agaça. A devoir le suivre, j'évitais maladroitement les obstacles du tunnel chaotique qui s'était offert à nous. Des pierres taillées paraissaient avoir été dressées ici de main d'homme, mais des pans entiers s'étaient effondrés, œuvre sans doute du temps et des désordres sismiques.

- Oh !

Ce fut le seul son que je parvins à prononcer, face à l'impressionnante fresque qui s'étendit devant nos yeux. Jamais je n'en avais vu de semblable. Elle devait bien faire quatre mètres de haut sur six de long. Si les couleurs étaient fanées, elles détonnaient pour autant dans le gris rocheux qui nous entourait.

- Encore une impasse, constata tout de même Bill.

Ce petit jeu commençait aussi à me lasser. Pourtant nous devions forcément être sur la bonne voie.

Du doigt, je suivis les représentations de ce qui s'avéra être des rituels magiques anciens. C'était assez rare de voir la magie figurée de façon aussi claire. Afin de se protéger des moldus, les anciens sorciers égyptiens préféraient dissimuler leur science, en utilisant allégories et symboliques. Là, la marche à suivre était aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Les sceptres n'étaient plus des objets de pouvoir, mais ils jouaient bel et bien le rôle de baguette rudimentaire.

- Bien sûr !

Bill me dévisagea d'un air sceptique, attendant des explications à mon enthousiasme soudain.

Sortant ma baguette, je prononçai haut et fort un Alohomora, manquant de sauter de joie en sentant le sol vaciller doucement sous mes pieds.

- Ça serait aussi simple que ça ! s'exclama mon partenaire les yeux ronds. Et le sort de blocage ?

J'esquissai, très satisfaite de moi, un geste vers la fresque qui s'effaçait lentement pour laisser le passage ouvert.

- La fresque était entièrement consacrée à la magie, avec différents rituels – probablement les découvertes du sorcier enterré ici. Ça valait le coup d'essayer un simple sortilège.

Frottant sa nuque, Bill eut l'air passablement déconcerté.

- Avoue que tu as essayé au hasard, lança-t-il.

- Si tu veux. Mais j'appellerais plutôt ça de l'instinct. Quand tu seras parvenu à mon niveau, tu pourras peut-être en dire autant.

J'avançai précipitamment, tentant de cacher mon amusement face à la mine ahurie de mon collègue. Niveau second degré et ironie, il avait décidément des progrès à faire.

La salle dans laquelle j'entrai, me coupa bien vite toute envie de plaisanter. Si j'avais fait des rêves, ils s'avéraient bien piètres par rapport à la réalité qui s'imposa à moi. Parchemins entassés sous une couche de poussière conséquente, amulettes de grand prix, bijoux d'or et de pierres précieuses, objets d'une grande valeur, et au fond, une niche où reposait sans doute depuis des milliers d'années le propriétaire de toutes ces merveilles. Dans un geste désuet que m'avait appris Nadim Ghezali, je portai ma main à mon front pour honorer le défunt.

Bill préféra choisir ce moment pour m'envoyer une tape dans le dos.

- Par Merlin, en voilà une trouvaille ! s'exclama-t-il bruyamment. Tu imagines la valeur de tout ça ?

Sur le coup, je cherchais plutôt à imaginer la tête de Sicpol, le gobelin qui dirigeait le service.

- Je me demande comment on va faire pour tout transporter, demanda Bill. Et aussi comment on va sortir d'ici.

Intéressante problématique. Mais il soulevait la question trop tôt à mon goût. Avant de revenir si brutalement sur terre, j'aurais aimé planer encore un peu.

- On va prendre ce sceptre, proposai-je en m'emparant d'une des superbes pièces entassées dans un coffre. C'est le protocole, on prend un échantillon représentatif du butin comme preuve. Et l'équipe s'occupera d'amasser tout le reste. L'organisation, la collecte, l'archivage, ça reste secondaire.

- Ce qui est moins secondaire, c'est de parvenir à sortir d'ici, fit remarquer Bill.

- Très juste, mais tu vois, la sortie est indiquée.

Je désignai un étroit boyau dissimulé derrière la niche du sarcophage. Bill déchiffra un moment les hiéroglyphes entourant l'étroit passage puis scruta l' intérieur même du tunnel, où l'on pouvait seulement passer en rampant.

Après un dernier regard vers la salle, il s'y engouffra.

La faim, la fatigue et le froid eurent tôt fait de calmer mes ardeurs de briseuse de sorts. Pour aujourd'hui, nous en avions assez fait. J'avais repéré les lieux et estimé le trésor que recelait cette tombe, de quoi faire un rapport suffisamment alléchant au directeur. Et si ça ne s'avérait pas suffisant, le sceptre serait un argument de poids pour lui faire dépêcher au plus vite tous les ouvriers disponibles. D'or, serti de rubis, je pouvais presque en voir la lueur se refléter dans les yeux avides du gobelin Sicpol.

Le sceptre sous le bras, je me faufilai à mon tour dans notre dernière issue. Ramper dans cet endroit sombre et étouffant ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Je pourrais sûrement exhiber des écorchures aux coudes et aux genoux, comme séquelles de cette petite aventure… Sans parler d'une probable phobie de l'eau…

Après plusieurs minutes d'une éprouvante avancée dans ce lieu clos, j'entendis Bill plus loin s'agiter.

- Bill ?

Ma voix résonna étrangement, comme teintée d'une inquiétude que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Par les baguettes d'Orsino°° ! Il y a une foutue pierre qui bloque le passage !

Je passai outre ma surprise face à ce juron – y avait-il en Angleterre des sorciers si puissants qu'il pouvait manier deux baguettes ?!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pousse-la !

Pour être honnête, l'idée que nous puissions rester coincés ici s'était insinuée rapidement en moi et y causait un profond sentiment de panique. Je serrai étroitement le sceptre contre mon cœur, espérant étouffer ses battements désordonnés. Ma tête appuyée contre le mur, je fermai les yeux et tentai d'apaiser ma respiration haletante. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit de se découvrir des phobies.

Dans le noir total, des marmonnements me parvinrent. Bill semblait d'aussi mauvaise disposition que moi. Le silence revint n'aidant pas mes peurs, avant que ne retentisse un bruit sourd.

Lorsqu'une faible lumière éclaira le caveau, j'aurais sauté de joie si je ne m'étais pas souvenue à temps que le bas plafond ne me le permettrait pas.

La main familière de Bill m'aida à sortir du boyau. Mes jambes endolories eurent du mal à supporter à nouveau la position debout. Epuisée, je me rassis sur le sable et je contemplais le grand mur enchassé dans la falaise dont nous venions de sortir.

- On dirait un vieux temple, fis-je remarquer.

Bill s'effondra à mes côtés.

- Tu es dans un état pitoyable, constata-t-il.

Certes je ne devais pas avoir l'air brillante, les vêtements détrempés, assise là à grelotter en serrant pitoyablement entre mes bras le sceptre.

- Allez, il faut qu'on trouve le tapis, lança Bill en me remettant sur pied.

Portant mes doigts à ma bouche, j'émis un sifflement. En quelques secondes, notre moyen de transport était devant nous. Je m'avachis sur la molle carpette et laissai échapper un dernier mot d'ironie.

- Ce n'est pas vos balais qui en feraient autant.

Bill ne répondit pas, se concentrant plutôt sur le sortilège qui lui permettrait de retrouver la direction du Caire.

Le trajet jusqu'à Gringotts me parut morne après toute l'agitation que nous avions eue à subir. Le ciel sombre s'éclaircissait doucement par-delà les dunes, annonçant l'aube. Le Caire nous apparut silencieuse et endormie à ces heures du petit matin.

Le tapis se posa dans la cour de l'Ensemble Gringotts sans que nous ayions aperçu âme qui vive. Nous étions suffisamment à distance des bâtiments bardés de gardes et de défenses magiques, protégeant les réserves souterraines de richesses que possédait la Banque des Sorciers. Aucune chance qu'on se préoccupe de deux employés faisant du zèle. Pourtant je tenais toujours le sceptre tout contre moi.

- Il y a un coffre-fort dans le département, pensai-je à haute voix. On pourra l'y entreposer avant de le montrer au directeur.

Bill m'emboîta le pas dans les escaliers menant au troisième étage, puis jusqu'au bout du couloir où se situait la réserve.

D'un coup de baguette, j'allumai la torche appendue au plafond. L'endroit avait avant tout pour but d'entreposer les rapports en tout genre, la documentation et bon nombre de notes. Des étagères emplies de parchemins poussiéreux, voilà ce que recelait principalement ce réduit mal éclairé. Bill haussa un sourcil moqueur, il semblait avoir trouvé la réponse à certaines de ses questions, notamment où pouvaient bien finir les interminable rapports que nous devions copier en plusieurs exemplaires.

Cependant tout au fond de la salle, je connaissais l'existence d'un coffre-fort peu utilisé, excepté pour quelques notes riches en informations tenues secrètes, ce qui avait été rarement mon cas. McKee se donnait beaucoup d'air lorsqu'il venait ici dissimuler certains de ces rapports.

Pour ce qui était du butin d'or ou d'une puissance magique appréciable, nous devions nous rendre dans les réserves souterraines de Gringotts. A cette heure de la nuit, j'étais peu encline à devoir affronter les factions de mercenaires bornés qui montaient la garde.

Je fis doucement tourner la molette du coffre-fort, attentive au cliquetis, pour cause, je n'étais pas sûre de me rappeler de la bonne combinaison. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant sans difficultés. J'y rangeai le sceptre avec délicatesse, évitant de regarder les autres papiers et objets entreposés et pensant déjà qu'il serait plus prudent de venir récupérer mon trésor aussi tôt que possible dans la journée. Si par exemple McKee tombait dessus, je ne jurerai pas des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

Alors que je claquai la porte du coffre-fort, Bill sursauta.

- J'ai entendu du bruit.

Dubitative, je haussai les épaules. La fatigue devait l'avoir égaré. A cette heure-ci il ne pouvait y avoir personne dans ce bâtiment.

Sans me laisser le temps d'obtempérer, il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna avec lui. Il sortit de la réserve et prenant la première porte à sa gauche, il m'y poussa devant lui. Qu'il s'agisse d'un placard à balais n'eut pas l'air de le gêner pour autant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu f… ?

Il interrompit ma question en me baillonnant de la main et fit cesser bien vite mes tentatives pour me dégager en me maintenant fermement contre lui. Seule une mince raie lumineuse passait sous la porte, je n'avais même pas éteint la torche de la réserve. Je m'impatientai dans cette attente stérile. Mon pied heurta ce qui devait être un seau et les deux bras de Bill se resserrèrent sur moi. Soudain des bruits de pas retentirent.

- Tu as perdu la tête, grinça une première voix. Qui viendrait ici à cette heure ?

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, la torche de la réserve ne s'est pas allumée toute seule que je sache, répliqua sèchement son interlocuteur. Monsieur Sicpol, vous nous avez demandé de vous prévenir s'il y avait du mouvement. Je crois que vous voilà servi.

Sicpol, le gobelin directeur du service ! Que faisait-il là au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Très bien, il faudrait inspecter le périmètre, marmonna Sicpol.

J'eus envie de sortir de ce placard et de mettre un terme à cette situation ridicule. Ce n'était que moi après tout, et non un voleur ou un intrus, mais Bill ne me laissa aucune liberté de mouvement.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agissait d'eux, Pills ? reprit le gobelin.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit une troisième voix. Une jeune femme accompagnée d'un homme plutôt grand. C'était Miss Souakri et le nouveau conjureur, j'en suis persuadé.

- Et ils seraient arrivés en tapis à une heure pareille ? demanda Sicpol.

- C'est cela, Monsieur, approuva Pills.

- C'est très bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, ordonna le gobelin. Vous deux, fouillez donc l'étage, ils ne doivent pas être loin. S'ils ont vu quoi que ce soit, il faudra les réduire au silence.

Je faillis laisser échapper un hoquet de frayeur. Si nous avions vu quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Nous n'avions en rien outrepassé le règlement de Gringotts. La situation devenait inquiétante et je ne comprenais rien au comportement de Sicpol.

La respiration de Bill sur ma nuque se fit plus précipitée.

- On doit sortir d'ici, me chuchota-t-il.

Des bruits divers retentissaient à notre gauche, du côté de l'escalier. Ce n'était pas bon si les mercenaires nous coupaient la route.

- Asma, tu connais le bâtiment mieux que moi. Tu dois nous faire sortir d'ici, me murmura Bill.

La nuance d'empressement et de peur que je perçus dans sa voix, me parut bien mince par rapport à mon propre sentiment de panique. Nous faire sortir d'ici, et comment ? Le transplanage était une possibilité que je pouvais exclure d'emblée, Gringotts étant largement pourvu de sortilèges le protégeant contre toutes sortes d'intrusion. D'après le tapage qui provenait du début du couloir, il semblait impossible de parvenir à l'escalier sans passer devant les gardes.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen, renchérit Bill en me secouant un peu.

De mon bureau, il était bien possible d'atteindre un escalier extérieur qui avait servi autrefois d'accès au toît pour les atterrissages de convois volants. Mais il faudrait sûrement jouer les acrobates sur une corniche escarpée, vraiment je ne m'en sentais pas le courage !

- Asma, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner.

- Il y a un escalier extérieur… par la fenêtre de mon bureau, on devrait pouvoir…

Me prenant au mot, Bill tourna lentement la poignée de la porte du placard et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Avec vivacité, il m'attira à l'extérieur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je jetai un dernier regard sur la réserve, craignant pour le sceptre. Un instant, le dos de Sicpol m'apparut, tendu vers le coffre-fort.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir, je me retrouvais dans mon bureau et Bill en fermait la porte silencieusement. Pétrifiée par la peur, je contemplais son regard fiévreux et scrutais les mouvements sûrs avec lesquels il ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Allez, viens ! ordonna-t-il en me prenant par la main.

Il envisageait vraiment de me faire monter sur une corniche de quelques centimètres, du haut du troisième étage ? Mon cœur se soulevait rien qu'en percevant le vide qui m'accueillerait si je venais à glisser. Ça ferait une jolie chute.

- Monte ! Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver jusqu'ici.

J'ignorai quelle était ma peur la plus grande : ces gardes qui avaient apparemment des intentions peu pacifiques, ou une promenade sur une corniche culminant si haut. Je préférais fixer mon attention à quelques mètres de là sur l'escalier extérieur, que me désignait vivement Bill. Il m'aida à monter et me suivit, ne faisant aucune remarque sur la façon dont j'empoignai solidement son bras, ni sur mes tremblements excessifs.

A peine étions-nous passés sur la corniche qu'un claquement de porte nous alerta. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque j'aperçus par l'encadrement de la fenêtre, un gobelin à l'air furibond. Nous étions faits !

- Stupefix !

Je resserrai mon emprise sur le bras de Bill et j'en aurai loué le ciel qu'il ait eu un tel réflexe. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me remettre de ma frayeur et me força à progresser. D'une main accrochée à mon partenaire et de l'autre cherchant la moindre prise sur le mur de granit de la façade, je fis glisser avec précaution mes pieds. J'hésitai et je tremblai. Le peu de distance à parcourir me parut un calvaire.

- Saute maintenant !

Je retournai vivement la tête et je dévisageai d'un regard égaré le visage blême de Bill.

- Sauter ?…

- L'escalier est là, à seulement deux mètres. Saute, je te dis !

Je jetai un regard plus bas et cela suffit à me dissuader de toute action. Je ne pouvais pas…

A l'air déterminé de Bill, je crus deviner ses intentions. Il était trop tard pour réagir. Il me poussa et j'eus au moins le bon sens de ne pas crier. L'atterrissage fut un peu rude, mais je m'en sortis plutôt bien. Lorsqu'il sauta à son tour, je me retins de le gifler, le disputer ou quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié au vu de la situation.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même.

Il eut un faible sourire.

Cachés dans la pénombre régnant encore, nous descendîmes l'escalier et longeâmes le bâtiment.

Un juron étouffé échappa soudain à Bill.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Le sceptre ! Sicpol va s'en emparer.

Je secouai la tête.

- Aucun risque. Il a beau être le chef du service. Ça reste plus un titre administratif qu'autre chose. McKee et les autres conjureurs sont trop orgueilleux pour accepter qu'un gobelin puisse venir fourrer son nez dans les affaires qu'ils tiennent à garder secrètes. La combinaison du coffre reste entre conjureurs de sort.

Alors que nous débouchions dans la cour, notre attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix. Sous le portail d'entrée, deux hommes semblaient se disputer âprement. Impossible de sortir de Gringotts sans passer sous leur nez. Se dissimulant derrière une statue à l'effigie de Sir Holden Whitmore, le fondateur de la section égyptienne de la Banque des Sorciers, je sentis Bill se glisser derrière moi.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres sorties ? demanda-t-il anxieux. On ne peut pas passer par là.

Je lui fis signe de se taire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties. Et je n'aimais pas vraiment le tour que prenait la dispute entre les deux sorciers.

Je connaissais l'un comme étant Teekney, un assistant de recherche au Bureau de détection de la magie, son rôle étant de repérer les sites à potentiel magique pour ensuite les désigner aux conjureurs de sort. Et sa silhouette dessinée par les premiers rayons de l'aube me parut étrangement familière.

- Il faut se rapprocher, chuchotai-je.

Bill sembla désapprouver fortement, mais je me faufilai contre le mur d'enceinte pour me rapprocher plus près des deux sorciers. Mon pressentiment allait peut-être se confirmer…

- Et que devais-je faire ?! s'écria Teekney. Je ne pouvais pas les mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'étais seul !

- Deux Stupefix auraient suffi pour les empêcher de s'approcher de la tombe, maugréa son partenaire. Maintenant nous voilà dans de beaux draps. Tu les as vus entrer ?

Teekney hocha la tête et je pus discerner ses traits déformés par l'angoisse. Son expression contrastait par rapport à celle dure de l'autre homme aux cheveux roux entourés d'un keffieh.

- Ils se seraient posés des questions si je les avais stupéfixés, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont revenus ?! s'emporta l'autre sorcier. Sicpol et deux gardes ont dû se lancer à leur recherche. Maintenant c'est certain qu'ils doivent se poser des questions.

Teekney s'apprêta à présenter des excuses, mais il sembla incapable de trouver quoique ce soit d'approprié à dire. Baissant la tête, il continua d'entendre les reproches de son interlocuteur.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller tout expliquer à Sicpol. Il va être enchanté d'apprendre que notre réseau est peut-être mis à jour à cause d'un incapable dans ton genre.

La main de l'assistant de recherche eut un mouvement menaçant vers sa baguette que ne manqua pas d'apercevoir l'homme roux.

- Pour ton propre bien, il vaut mieux qu'il en soit informé rapidement. Il faudra sûrement employer les grands moyens pour retrouver ces deux conjureurs, s'ils en savent trop…

La menace voilée me fit me renfoncer davantage contre le mur d'enceinte. En reculant, je butai maladroitement contre la jambe de Bill.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que des gens bien intentionnés par ici, souffla-t-il.

Le trait d'ironie était assez mal venu au vu de la gravité de la situation.

- Bill, je viens de découvrir qu'un réseau de malfaiteurs était infiltré ici, fis-je en lui adressant un regard noir. Alors je pense que ce genre de commentaires, je m'en passerais. Réfléchis plutôt à un moyen de nous en sortir.

D'un geste, il me désigna le portail d'entrée déserté par les deux sorciers. Plus loin, Teekney traversait la cour. Et son partenaire sans doute un garde, était allé rejoindre son poste près des bâtiments Ouest.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Quelle question ! s'enhardit Bill. On s'éloigne d'ici au plus vite et on va tout expliquer aux autorités.

Me prenant la main, nous sortîmes de l'Ensemble Gringotts. Plus au Nord, le Caire s'éveillait doucement, le chant du muezzin s'élevant dans l'atmosphère encore fraîche de la nuit.

J'imaginais déjà ce que serait cette journée : interrogatoire en règle chez des Aurors, incompréhension, incrédulité… Tout cela allait m'attirer des ennuis, c'était certain. Mais ça ne comptait pas réellement. Parce que j'avais beau être épuisée par cette nuit sans repos et être effrayée par ce que l'avenir me réservait, il y avait Bill qui me tenait la main. Et cette simple sensation était rassurante.

* * *

_° Heka : dieu de la magie dans le culte de l'Egypte ancienne_

_°° Orsino Thruston : batteur du groupe « Les Bizzar' Sisters »_


End file.
